


Into An Extraordinary Fire (Out of the Frying Pan)

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Series: The Dark, the Light, and the Grey [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character has panic attack, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dumledore is kind of a nerd, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Newt is introspective, Newt is so done, Newt loves his beasts, Overhearing Sex, Panic Attacks, References to other Fanfics, Sassy Newt Scamander, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vinda is so done, Virgin Newt, unintended suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander isn't 100% certain if he's a prisoner or not, but he's definitely stuck with Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore's romantic intentions. Too bad Newt has no idea what to do nor the lengths Gellert and Albus are willing to go to seduce their Magizoologist. (Please check the updated tags before reading)





	1. Chapter 1

Gellert caught Newt when he fell- the Magizoologist completely unconscious. The Dark Lord easily picked up the light younger man, glancing at Albus with some amount of worry in his mismatched eyes. 

Albus frowned, but seemed to be considerably less worried. 

“He works himself ragged until he passes out. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t eaten or slept for a few days now.” 

“Gott in Himmel, Albus! Why didn’t you mention that earlier?” 

The Gryffindor smiled, as if revealing in Gellert being annoyed. And, to be honest, he was just a bit. His opinion on muggles and the like hadn’t changed- he didn’t believe in mass murder for the greater good and yet here he was.

With Gellert and an unconscious Newt whom they both planned on courting. Well, courting implied Newt had a choice and Albus wasn’t entirely sure either of them had a choice. 

Neither Newt nor himself. 

-  
After Gellert had visited him at Hogwarts, Albus had been plagued with visions and letters from Gellert. Somehow, night after night the Hogwarts professor continued to think about the dream Gellert had described to him. It was hellish in its temptation. 

He’d made his choice after Ariana’s death- he couldn’t put so many people in danger for his own selfish desire. Even if he wanted it more than anything else in the world- Newt shared between himself and Gellert and the world at their feet as they led it to prosperity and peace. 

Hell, just having Gellert in his life again was tempting. No one else could converse with him like Gellert, no one else in this world understood him like the German wizard. 

‘Well,’ Albus thought, walking back to the bed- watching Gellert gently lay Newt down. ‘Perhaps Gellert isn’t the only one.’

Newt was special, to say the very least. His interest in research and education was similar to Albus’ own interests in the field. Save for the near fanatical obsession with beasts. 

Watching Newt fitfully sleep, twisting and twitching for a few moments before settling further and further asleep, it began to dawn on him what he and Gellert were doing. 

They’d essentially kidnapped Newt- they’d put their mark on him without his permission and Merlin’s beard- hadn’t Gellert technically assaulted him? 

“Al?” Gellert’s voice was soft, an arm around his hip pulling him closer to Gellert’s side, “What is it?”

“What are we doing?” He muttered, looking to Gellert. His eyes wide- oh what in the hell had they done? What were they planning to do? Keep Newt here, pretty and chained until he bent to their whim? 

“Albus!” Gellert said again, trying to get his attention. Taking the other’s face in his hands, Gellert looked into the other’s eyes, finally catching them. 

“Breath with me,” The blonde ordered, the two of them breathing in and out until Albus’ shoulders slumped, and he practically fell into Gellert’s embrace. 

“We can’t- Gel?” 

Gellert bit his lip, forcing himself to stay calm. Once Albus felt confident he would be fine- he’d been different since Ariana’s death. He was still as brilliant as ever, as powerful as ever but he’d become scarred from it. Ariana’s death- the death of an innocent had pulled them apart. 

Gellert really didn’t really understand it, he understood her death was tragic and a mistake. He understood that Albus didn’t want any danger to befall Newt.  
But sometimes Albus would grow so panicked it was like he wasn’t even here. 

He did love Albus, and he was growing quite fond of Newt. The visions he’d seen had simply confirmed that the three of them were meant to be together. But he really didn’t know how to deal with this. 

Brushing back Albus’s hair, Gellert helped Albus lay down with Newt. These things always exhausted the Gryffindor too. Not that Gellert could blame him, just watching him go through it was exhausting. 

Gellert watched Newt curl into Albus whose arms wrapped around the Magizoologist. Albus had confirmed that he and Newt hadn’t had anything beyond a teacher-student relationship but it seemed as if subconsciously there was already a tie there. 

They looked nice together- of course, Gellert already knew they would. 

“Everything will be fine, my loves.” Gellert murmured in his native tongue- pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads before leaving the room. He had things to do, and a world to rebuild for the two slumbering wizards. 

   
Despite the overwhelming stress of the last few days, Newt’s body still had a schedule it followed. 

Early in the morning, Newt woke up to care for his creatures. He’d been so rushed the night before that he hadn’t been able to feed them for the night. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be too upset with him. 

Not that he could blame them- when he took every single one of them in he’d promised to take care of them, to protect them and watch over them until they were ready to be released. And for the ones who couldn’t be released, Newt would ensure they had the best life they could. 

Laying next to him in the bed was Dumbledore-still asleep. Grindelwald was no where to be seen, and as much as he needed to straight out his thoughts and opinions on that his creatures came first. 

Slipping out of bed, quiet as he could, Newt saw his case had been moved to the end of the bed- his wand balanced atop it. 

Grindelwald and Dumbledore must really think he wasn’t- rather, couldn’t- leave if they were giving him his wand. 

Picking up his wand and opening his case on the floor, Newt noted with some amount of displeasure that his wand had been cleaned. Someone- Grindelwald or Dumbledore had cleaned and buffed it. The inlaid mother-of-pearl at the end of the handle shown like new. 

Newt rolled his eyes, slipping his wand into his holster at his hip, this suddenly felt less like a fairy-tale damsel-in-distress situation and more like being stuck at home with Theseus again. He always insisted on cleaning Newt’s wand and trying to organize Newt’s chaos. It was ridiculous, if you asked Newt. 

Slipping down into his case, Newt knew immediately that something was wrong. Someone had been here- had moved his things around before attempting to put them back in place. 

What the bloody buggering fuck?! Practically falling the last few steps, Newt ran through his enclosures. His breathes coming in quick successions- counting each and every animal inside. He checked over every single inch of them and their enclosures- casting spells to ensure that whoever had come here hadn’t caused any issues. There was a delicate balance with the borders between enclosures, the temperatures of each enclosure, all of it was very intricate and vital for his creatures survival. A single charm out of place could be their end. 

Thankfully, he found that everything was fine. The only difference being that it appeared as if whoever had been in his case had fed his creatures- judging by his moved journal from where he’d left it by the Bowtruckle tree to the inside of his shed and the moved feeding bins. 

The worst thing Newt noticed was that his creatures were stressed and were very grateful to see Newt. His Bowtruckles had chirped at him, their tones annoyed at being stressed for their caretaker. Pickett, who’d spent the night in the case when Newt had gone to save the Zouwu just in case things went crazy. Which, in the end, they did was equally as upset.

Pickett had scurried up Newt’s hands up to his shirt pocket, chirping loudly. 

“I know- I’m sorry.” The Magizoologist murmured, taking a special amount of time for each creature, to pet them or brush them or just for Newt to ensure to himself that his creatures were okay. 

He’d spent a bit longer with the newborn occamys he’d rescued from Spain. At the opposite end from the Sudanese girl’s obscurial was the newest area in the case. It was a hot and mountainous area, a large nest charmed to move the egg inside and keep it properly warm. Usually, Newt kept the egg with him but, like with Pickett he’d figured it was safer to leave the egg in the case last night. 

It was a bright coppery-gold, specks of black with a bright light inside shinning through the hard eco-skeleton of the egg. 

It was the rarest creature Newt had ever come across. Phoenix eggs were rare simply because Phoenix’s only had an offspring one every 100 or so lives. When Newt had found this egg, its mother had been being experimented on for her reincarnate properties and killed over and over again until she could lay another egg. The mother hadn’t been able to hang on any longer and when she died, instead of turning to ash until she was reborn again the mother phoenix had been set to flame, the ashes instead replaced with small golden diamonds. Newt had kept them only because he didn’t know what else to do with them. He’d laid them near the nest he’d made for the egg but he didn’t think he could just leave them there. If whoever owned the building came back and used the diamonds to do fund similar research would have been awful. If one could call what those wizards did research. 

“Hello little one,” Newt murmured, picking up the egg and keeping it in the crook of his arm as he continued through the case until he felt emotionally ready to leave. 

Newt had been mostly wasting time as long as he could- he didn’t know what would be waiting for him outside the case. 

An Imperio? Did he even have the willpower to fight off such a curse? Why did they even want Newt? Did they want his creatures? 

Did they think by using Newt’s sexual inexperience they could take advantage of him? Well, that had already happened- Leta had used him and Newt refused to let it happen again. 

Via charms he’d set to alert him around the entrance and boundaries of the case, he heard the case open.After New York and Grindelwald-as-Graves took a trip through his case, he'd found alerting charms to be a necessity. 

“Newt? Can you come out?” Dumbledore’s voice called out- but he didn’t come in, which Newt was thankful for. So, there were some boundaries at least Dumbledore would respect. 

Pressing a kiss to his Niffler’s head- who seemed to very much not enjoy the extra attention but willing to withstand it for the time being- Newt headed towards the shed. Keeping the egg secure, Newt moved to head out of the case. 

He could only hope that he could either figure out a way to take the ring off or just escape or not be hurt by the other two men. 

 

Grindelwald had made it quite clear what he wanted to do with Newt yesterday, and while Newt wasn’t opposed to sex he didn’t really want to jump into it so to speak. 

He’d enjoyed the kiss- moral issues aside, it had been pleasurable. But Professor Dumbledore? Merlin’s beard, that was awkward- the man had been his teacher for magic’s sake! 

And yet, yesterday, he hadn’t been totally opposed to what he’d seen. Thinking more on it, aside from the shock of walking in on two people having sex- especially those two specific people, it had been exhilarating Newt supposed. 

Giving the Zuowu a last reassuring pet, Newt moved to leave his case. 

Waiting in the bedroom- or was it Grindelwald’s? Dumbledore’s? Both? Did they both live here?- was Dumbledore, now fully dressed and awake. 

“Good morning, Newt.” 

Newt muttered a response, looking around to see if Grindelwald was around as well. Thankfully, it was just himself and Dumbledore.

“Hungry?” 

Now that he was thinking about it, the Magizoologist couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a real meal. It was quite possibly that it was in New York with the Goldsteins and Jacob. 

“Actually, I’d like to leave.” If the two of them had expected Newt to just roll over and play along with whatever this was, they were sorely mistaken. 

He may not be as brave as a Gryffindor or as cunning as a Slytherin but he was loyal. Loyal to his own ideas which clearly stated he didn’t believe in magical supremacy or in mass slaughter for the greater good. 

The Hufflepuff wasn’t interested in taking sides- everyone had a bit of darkness in them so neither side was ever really innocent. By himself, Newt could always make the choice himself on if things were right or not. It’s what made serving in the War so difficult until he’d found a place with the dragons. There, he didn’t really have a commanding officer and could protect the dragons since the English and their allies insisted on trying to use them for their petty conflicts. 

Dumbledore hummed in response, neither affirmative or refusing. 

“At least have a cup of tea- we wanted to talk to you last night but-“ 

“You’re very bad at taking care of yourself, Newton.” Grindelwald interrupted, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He watched them descending with an odd look that Newt couldn’t place. 

“I’ve been busy,” the Magizoologist bit back, feeling partially like a scolded child- like when Theseus yelled at him for the same thing. Except this somehow felt worse, or at the very least awkward. 

Dumbledore walked past Grindelwald- pressing a kiss to the German’s cheek before continuing on into the dinning room. 

“Come, Newt.” 

Newt felt frozen- waiting until Grindelwald walked away too. Grindelwald had eyed him over, grinning before following after Dumbledore. 

Taking a deep breath before following last, Newt was about to step through when a chirping in his ear caught his attention. Pickett had moved up to his shoulder, sitting and holding onto his shirt. 

In his pocket, he felt the phoenix egg’s heat flare for a moment, as if comforting its adoptive mum. 

Okay- he could do this. Breakfast with his ex-professor and an international terrorist who both wanted to have sex with him. 

He could do this, right? 

Newt wished he felt a little bit more confident as he entered the fray.


	2. The Launch Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New books get launch parties, who knew? Not Newt.

It was not very often that Newt was alone with Gellert as he insisted Newt call him. Usually, Albus tried to stay with Newt as he was well-aware of Newt’s discomfort. 

However, for whatever reason, Albus had left early that morning. For what, Newt didn’t know. 

Albus had slipped into his bedroom early to press a kiss to Newt’s forehead, promising to come back by the evening and left. Newt had barely been awake when Albus did this. Theseus and their parents always made fun of Newt for how sluggish he was in the mornings before he had his tea.

After that first rather uncomfortable meal with all three of them, Newt convinced the other two to give him his own bedroom since there was no way the two were letting him leave. Nor did Newt feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as them. Even if Albus had promised they wouldn’t do anything without Newt’ explicit consent, Newt wasn’t sure if Gellert seconded that promise. 

Unfortunately, despite several attempts in the beginning to hide in his bedroom, Newt had given up on trying to hide from them. At least, with Albus he was a little less afraid. Or rather, he was less nervous. Sometimes, around Gellert Newt feared the German’s patience would run out.

Now, Newt was sitting in Gellert’s office with the dark lord working away on something. Newt had eyed several books on magical lore and mythological analysis but aside from smirking at Newt when he came in, Gellert hadn’t looked away from his notes or said anything. 

The quiet was a bit of a relief to Newt, he didn’t have to talk which was always a positive for him. Taking advantage of the relative peace, Newt had brought a copy of his book to edit through. Making notes here and there of where he wanted to change things and add in more drawings. Possibly a few anatomical sketches as well where it was necessary. The Magizoologist had begun to get so much into his work, he didn’t notice the tapping of an owl’s beak on the office’s window. 

Not until Gellert let out a frustrated sound and waved his hand to open the window did Newt even realize something was happening and look up. Both of them watched as the owl landed in front of Newt and not Gellert. 

The owl was of medium size, mostly white with flecks of brown and black. The Hufflepuff knew this owl, it belonged to Augustus Worme who had funded Newt’s year in the field. 

Siegfried the owl gave a gentle hoot to Newt as it waited for Newt to take the letter strapped to its leg. 

“Newton?” 

Ignoring the other for a moment, Newt opened the parchment and scanned over its contents. 

_‘Newt S.,_  
I hope this letter finds you well. I have been by your residence in London but have thus far been unable to catch you there- your neighbors said you haven’t been back in a while?   
The launch day will be next week and Flourish and Blotts has already requested the launch party be held in their establishment. If you are fine with this, please let me know as soon as possible so I can make the final arrangements. I know you aren’t fond of crowds, so I’ll do my best to make sure it is accommodating to you. I hope to hear from you soon!  
-Augustus W.’ 

“I-I apparently have book launching party next week?” Newt glanced up at Gellert with clear hesitation. Of course, Newt hated crowds but if it increased people’s interest in creatures then he had to do it. 

“You have a what?” 

“I submitted my notes on beasts to be published and the launch date is next week.” Newt explained, stumbling a bit of his words. For once it wasn’t out of nerves, he was genuinely excited. He’d known, of course, that his book was going to be published but here was the definitive proof thereof. 

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ was going to be published- finally, years’ worth of work being presented and given to the public. Finally, he could share his knowledge and experiences with the world. Newt wondered for a moment if Albus had any pull with the Headmaster at Hogwarts to possibly introduce a course on Magical creatures? If the book did well, which Newt hoped it did, then maybe enough interest in the subject would be generated that Newt being a Magizoologist would no longer be considered odd. 

Or maybe even some of the other Wizarding schools would become interested in it as well? Best of all, maybe some of the barbaric laws in the U.S. would be changed. 

Though, having an odd job wasn’t something that Newt minded, it was better than sitting in a stuffy office all day. 

The Magizoologist was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn’t notice when Gellert took the paper out of his hand or whatever Gellert said until a pair of lips covered his. 

The kiss was quick, nothing like the passionate display in the circus but enough to catch Newt off-guard. 

“I’d spend entire days reading your thoughts if I could,” Gellert murmured before sitting on the floor next to the couch where Newt was sitting. One hand snaking upward to wrap around one of Newt’s ankles. 

“Do you want to go?” Gellert asked, rubbing circles on Newt’s skin. 

“Y-yes? It’s my book after all.”

Gellert made a noncommittal sound, resting his head on the couch pillow to look up at Newt. 

“Albus and I will have to come with you.” 

The Magizoologist felt his heart skip a beat,

“You do know you’re a wanted man, right?” 

“I know, my darling. I’ll think of something.”

 

-

 

Newt Scamander absentmindedly twirled the ring on his hand, starring at the wardrobe in his bedroom. Gellert and Albus had insisted on getting him a wardrobe of tailored clothes, including suits, work clothes, and more. The Hufflepuff thought it was a waste of time and money. There was nothing wrong with his clothes!

But now? He starred at the open wardrobe, a handful of items already thrown behind him on the bed. 

What the hell did one wear to a book launch? How much of a fancy event was it? Sure, the book was the single most important thing Newt had ever done in his life but still, that didn’t exactly translate to what he should wear. 

Stars, he’d kill for Queenie’s or even Leta’s input right now!

 

-

 

“We can’t just say no, right?” Albus moved to lean upward on his elbows from where he lay on their bed, glaring at Gellert. 

“No, Gel we aren’t his parents.” 

Gellert sighed, flopping dramatically on the bed next to Albus. 

“What if his brother is there? I doubt Newton will just go along with whatever lie we come up with.” 

Albus’ glare softened, just a bit “You’re afraid if we let him do this, and he has the opportunity to leave he will.” 

The Dark Lord, if he were with anyone else would have denied such an outrageous suggestion. Instead, he let Albus wrap an arm around him to pull them close together. 

“As much as I don’t really like how we’re going about it, the ring you made won’t let him go far. And I think these kinds of trips will be good for him, he’s not used to be caged inside. If we do it right, if we agree to little field trips every now and then he’ll accustom himself to living with us and fight us less.”

The German grinned, turning over to face Albus and kiss his cheek. 

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“It’s how we deal with teenagers at Hogwarts, my love.” 

 

-

 

Newt really wanted to scream. Practically every single night Newt woke up to loud banging and moaning from the room across the hall. Every single stars-forsaken night Albus and Gellert acted like two beasts in heat. Except, by now, they would have been sated!

The Magizoologist rolled over, trying to muffle the sound through the copious amounts of pillows. 

The first night he’d tried to cast a silence charm which had rebounded and made everything fucking louder. 

Newt could clearly hear their bed slamming into the wall tonight, accompanied by Gellert’s grunts and Albus moans and whines for Gellert to “go harder” and “faster” and “oh Gellert!” 

The sounds made him so uncomfortable that Newt wasn’t even able to ask them to stop it in the morning, fearful of what Albus would say and whatever teasing Gellert would do. 

The worst part was when the Hufflepuff realized he was getting aroused from the sounds. He’d tried night after night to hold back from touching himself but at some point, he simply couldn’t fight it anymore. 

Newt’s cock felt unbearably hard as he listened to Albus and Gellert’s lovemaking. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to fantasize about his inclusion in such a gathering. 

Gellert would be more dominant, he’d bite at Newt’s neck and pull at his nipples until Newt whined for him to stop. Albus would lay him down on the bed, spending almost too long to open Newt ever so gently.

Gellert’s kiss would be dominating like before, practically making Newt faint from its intensity. Albus’ would lick all over Newt’s body, taking special care with Newt’s cock. 

The Magizoologist could clearly imagine Albus’ bright blue eyes looking up at Newt as he swallowed Newt down to the root. Behind him, Gellert would finally be considerate enough to push into Newt softly. 

It was glorious and breathtaking and the fantasy of both older men lavishing attention and pleasure on Newt made it so it wasn’t long before he came with a muffled shout. 

While a silencing charm didn’t work, a quick clean up spell did thank Merlin. 

On the other side of the hallway, Gellert and Albus were gently kissing one another in the afterglow of their shared orgasm. 

“Do you think it’s working?” Albus asked, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to his lover. Gellert’s hand brushed through Albus’ hair, enjoying the feel of the longer burgundy locks. He hadn’t very much liked Albus’ short haircut. 

The German paused, as if attempting to listen through the wall for what Newt was doing. 

The sound of his muffled cry- no doubt as he came earned a grin from Gellert which Albus met with another kiss. 

“I think we’re making spectacular progress, Al.” 

 

-

 

A few days before the launch party, Newt still had not decided what he wanted to wear. He stood, once again, in front of his wardrobe. Pickett was chirping in his ear while his Niffler was sniffing around his room, pulling everything shiny he could find and putting it on the bed as if giving advice. In the crook of his arm, Newt kept the Phoenix egg warm. It would definitely be hatching soon, judging by how impatient it seemed, shaking and poking at its shell. 

Newt’s door was open, but his back was too it. He sensed Gellert’s presence before the other spoke, mentally preparing for the other man to hug him from behind. 

He was not expecting a stranger’s arms to wrap around his waist nor a stranger’s voice to whisper in his ear, 

“Still having trouble picking something?” 

Utilizing his brother’s obsessive hand-to-hand training and the skills he’d picked up in the war with dragons, Newt pulled away from the stranger, his wand out and ready. 

“Who the f- Gellert?!” 

The man standing before him had a grin that could only be Gellert’s. He wasn’t anyone Newt recognized.

The man looked about Theseus’ age, with bright hazel eyes and curly black hair. He sported a suit similar to a ministry worker and was using a wand Newt hadn’t seen before. 

How had he gotten that? Who was he masquerading as?

“Do you like it? Human transfiguration is not my favorite, but it works very well in these situations.”

Newt wasn’t sure how to answer that question, he approached Gellert wearily- hoping that whoever’s body this was wasn’t in the same situation as Mr. Graves was found in. 

“Who is this? Did you hurt this man, too?” 

A look of actual anguish flashed over the German’s face for a moment before vanishing so quickly Newt wasn’t certain it’d been there in the first place. 

“Don’t worry little Salamander. He won’t be using it anymore.” 

Well that wasn’t concerning at all. 

“You could always wear a dress,” Gellert suggested, easily slipping into his actual form- much to Newt’s relief. 

The Magizoologist rolled his eyes, turning back to the bed and looking over two different blue shirts he’d taken out. 

“The day I wear a dress will be the day after I let both of you bed me.” He regretted it the moment he said it, as it seemed to encourage Gellert to grab Newt and begin kissing his neck. 

“Soon then?” The German murmured, his hands settling on Newt’s hips. When his hands began slipping under Newt’s trousers and the German’s kisses left him feeling warm and lightheaded, the man’s touch and kisses were suddenly gone. 

“Gellert!” Albus shouted, standing in the doorway, wandless magic having sent Gellert onto the bed.

Newt didn’t know what he was thinking when he ran to Gellert’s side to make sure he was okay. Gellert groaned, more out of disappointment then pain. 

The ex-professor frowned, approaching them “I’m out for an hour and I come back to this - “ 

“It was fine!” Newt muttered, looking away, unsure of why he was defending Gellert. He hadn’t disliked what Gellert was doing and he knew he could have told Gellert to stop and he would. 

Now, both Albus and Gellert were looking at Newt, some strange fire in both their eyes that made Newt regret sticking up for the German. 

Gently, Albus took Newt’s hand, his eyes not moving off the Magizoologist when he pressed a kiss to the inside of Newt’s wrist.   
“Is this okay?” 

Newt gave a small nod, alright that the elder man was now pulling Newt closer. Pressing kisses to Newt’s lips, going down to mark Newt’s throat as Gellert had moments earlier. 

This- this was fine. 

Right?

 

-

 

Despite the heavy and surprisingly pleasant make out session, with Newt being passed back and forth between Albus and Gellert, Newt had not gotten any closer to picking what he would wear to the Launch party. 

If anything, this was just becoming too ridiculous. Newt never cared what he wore before, so why did he have to care now that he was published. 

‘Because,’ a voice in his head that sounded a bit like Theseus scolded him ‘If you go in looking like a slob, they won’t respect you. You need their respect and their admiration, so they read your book.’ If he looked good, if he looked like Theseus- put on a mask just long enough to fool everyone- then his book would be considered legitimate. 

It would be deserving of a thorough read, and perhaps a reevaluation of one’s ideas of Newt’s Fantastic beasts. 

This kind of thinking did not help Newt, at all. It just increased the pressure for him to find something to wear. 

Having gone unnoticed by Newt, Albus and Gellert watched from the open doorway as Newt continued to work through the clothes, they’d given him and the few pieces from his case. 

He seemed to be getting more frustrated with himself if the self-deprecating murmurs were anything to go by. 

“I tried giving him advice, but he seemed to think my choices in clothing were not appropriate.” 

Gellert snorted at that, he couldn’t help it. 

“Albus, I love you, but wearing patterned robes is nightmarish. Not to mention, Newton doesn’t want to attract attention like you do.”

In reply, the professor rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“So black leather and skulls would look better?” 

The German’s back straightened, as if he were offended, 

“You and I both know Newt would look fantastic in black- especially black lace.” With that last bit, he leaned forward to whisper in Albus’s ear- emphasizing his point by gently biting Albus’s ear. 

“As true as that may be, it doesn’t solve his issue.” 

Gellert hummed in response, watching Newt throw a purple shirt behind him in disgust. 

He’d told Albus Newt wouldn’t like such a bright color. 

“I think Ms. Rosier may be able to help us.” 

 

-

 

Vinda starred at her lord for a moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Why is it that since you’ve brought your consorts here, I’ve been asked to do more things unrelated to the Cause then for it.” 

Her tone was slightly playful but with an undercurrent of annoyance. She had been working closely with Gellert for a while now, close enough to be considered his loyal second. They were close enough for this kind of talk, anyway. 

“You’re simply the only person I trust to know about them.” Gellert tried to sound genuine, but the smirk hiding at the edges ruined it. 

“No, I’m the only woman you know- at least know well enough to ask them to dress their boytoy.” 

If anyone else had referred to Newt as Gellert’s ‘boytoy’ to his face, they would have gotten a _Crucio_ to the face. However, after he and Albus had initially split years ago, Vinda had filled many of the gaps from Albus’ absence. They were close enough for the German to know she meant no disrespect to Newt. It was a nickname, even if Gellert didn’t particularly like it. 

“So, you’ll do it?”

The French witch sighed then nodded. Were all men this useless? Weren’t inverts supposed to be good at this kind of thing? Dumbledore certainly wasn’t, at least not in Vinda’s opinion. For a Revolutionary and a Gentleman, Vinda supposed Gellert dressed well enough. 

But she couldn’t say she was exactly surprised that the Magizoologist couldn’t figure this out. There was just something different in his brain then the rest of the world- which was probably why Gellert was interested in him in the first place. 

Hmm, so a launch party in the most famous of English Bookstores in London. Scamander’s status as a pureblood and a war hero’s brother meant he ought to lean a bit towards the extravagant, even though that would make Scamander uncomfortable. 

A little flashiness would be appropriate. Colors? Well, Scamander liked that blue coat of his, and black would look good on him. 

In her mind, she imagined a new blue jacket, gold thread around the wrists and the bottom of the jacket. Small designs could be interwoven in the gold, of a beast and maybe the Hallows? A black pinstripe suit would look good- with a subdued gold patterned on black and a simple white shirt. She’d need to get cufflinks, too. 

Something to match the ring? Silver with topaz, perhaps? 

The French witch sighed, she was going to make this Magizoologist who preferred dirt and flobberworms look like a proper pureblood gentleman and a suitable consort for Gellert by Merlin and Morgana, even if it was the last thing she ever did. 

 

-

 

The night before the Launch party, Vinda returned to Gellert’s flat with a package in hand. It hadn’t been easy, but she’d been able to make the perfect outfit for Scamander. She felt a bit of pride about it, too. This kind of transfiguration wasn’t all that easy, nor was it cheap- which she would remind Gellert of later.

Knocking on the front door, she gave no verbal greeting to the house-elf who opened the door. Simply nodding at it and then stepping inside. To her right was the sitting room where the Flat’s three occupants were currently. Gellert and Albus were standing over a table, looking over a map and talking about the Peverell’s while Scamander was studying two different eggs. One was a bright pure silver color, and the other looked a bit goldish. The silver one was much larger than the other and aside from the color and size Vinda couldn’t see much of a difference between the two. 

Clearing her throat, she waited for Gellert to address her before going in the room. 

When Gellert didn’t hear her- too wrapped up in his discussion, she gave a silent ‘fuck you’ to propriety and walked inside to Newton. 

“Your suit, Mr. Scamander.” 

The Magizoologist jumped when he saw her- as if he hadn’t heard her at all. By Morgana, these three were perfect for each other. 

“Oh-thank you,” The Magizoologist took the suit gingerly, as if it were one of his beasts about to attack him. Except, he’d probably be more comfortable with a beast. 

Vinda glanced over at her Lord and his other consort who seemed to finally have noticed her arrival. 

Resting the package on his lap, Scamander open it and took out the suit. He studied it for a moment, looking at every article- pants, shirt, jacket, etc. before a grin broke out on his face and he was hugging Vinda. 

“Thank you so much!” 

The sudden closeness made Vinda unconsciously take a step back- she had not expected to get an armful of Magizoologist. Maybe a polite “thank you” with some honest gratitude, but certainly not this. As much as she didn’t really like the embrace, she couldn’t stop the warmth in her heart that blossomed from it. 

Scamander really was one of the good ones, wasn’t he?

 

-

 

In all of his worrying over the Launch Party, and how his book would be judged by the public, Newt never once considered who else would be invited to it. He didn’t think that his Patron, Mr. Worme would think to invite Newt’s remaining family: His brother and fiancé. 

Theseus and Leta were already inside when Newt, accompanied by Albus and a disguised Gellert, arrived. The five of them were in the back of the bookstore, as the owners were still setting up a few things with Mr. Worme. Theseus and Leta had been talking quietly to one another when Newt walked through the door. 

Assuming Newt was alone, Theseus pulled his younger brother into a hug. 

“Newt! Why didn’t you tell me you were getting published?” The grin on his face fell into a frown at the two men who followed Newt in. 

The Auror knew Albus Dumbledore, of course. He, like Newt, had been taught by the man at Hogwarts. But that didn’t exactly explain why he was here, especially during the School year, on a school-day. 

Theseus didn’t recognize the other man, though. He was about Dumbledore’s height, with dark hair and light eyes. For a moment, Theseus thought there was something familiar in the way the man walked- the swagger of it, his obvious ego as if he owned everything around him. 

Newt shouldn’t be around such a man. 

Gently guiding Newt behind him to Leta who quietly congratulated him and kissed his cheek, Theseus focused on the other two.

“Professor, I didn’t think I’d see you here.” 

Dumbledore smiled at him, that damn look in his eye that drove Theseus mad. It was like Dumbledore was saying he knew something Theseus didn’t and wouldn’t be telling him. 

“I’ll always support Newt in his endeavors,” the Professor replied, shaking Theseus’s hand before gesturing to the third man. It was more out of luck than anything else that the morning light hit Dumbledore’s hand in just the right way- he was wearing a ring Theseus hadn’t seen before. Bright gold with rubies- and there was a darker ring on the stranger. Despite the different colors of them, Theseus had a gut feeling they were meant to match each other. 

Had Newt been wearing a ring? Was Dumbledore and the stranger taking advantage of his baby brother? 

Had they given him tea spiked with Amortentia? (For that matter, could you use Amortentia to seduce one person to fall for two people?) Not once in Newt’s entire life had he ever been interested in anyone romantically or sexually. Theseus knew this as sure as he knew Newt would jump in front of a killing curse to save a dragon (he’d seen the madman do it once and still had nightmares about not blocking the spell in time). 

“This is Anton Bagshot, a close friend of mine.” 

The stranger- Bagshot, where had he heard that name before? - shook Theseus hand, but his eyes were focused behind Theseus. Actually, since coming in Theseus wasn’t sure he’d looked anywhere aside from on Newt or Dumbledore. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bagshot. How do you know Professor Dumbledore?” 

At that moment, Augustus Worme popped his head in to ask Newt if he was ready. Theseus watched Newt’s eyes grow wide as he realized just how many people had turned up for his book. 

Stepping around him like Theseus wasn’t even there, Dumbledore and Bagshot hugged Newt. They each pressed a kiss to Newt’s cheek on both sides. 

“We’ll be with you the entire time.” Bagshot murmured as Dumbledore gently pushed Newt through the door. It left Theseus feeling rather useless. He was supposed to encourage Newt, remind the Magizoologist that his big brother would always be there for him. 

If Newt found a partner- rather partners- then what use was he? Would Theseus lose the only blood family he had left to Albus bloody Dumbledore and this Bagshot fellow?!

“Theseus?” Leta murmured, one hand on his arm “are you alright?” 

“I think Newt’s replaced me.” The dark-skinned woman chuckled, stretching a bit to kiss her fiancé. 

“It’s all probably very new to him. He’ll figure out how to balance it all. Newt loves you, he couldn’t possibly replace you.” 

 

-

 

After Newt did a small reading from his book-which he did spectacularly despite his dislike of public speaking- Gellert found a suitable corner in the back to keep an eye on both Albus and Newt. While he may love the spotlight, today was Newt’s. 

He didn’t expect Ms. Lestrange to make her way over to him, very quietly greeting him with “my Lord,” 

Gellert hid his surprise well- as if he were seeing an acquaintance and not one of his loyal followers. 

“How did you know?” 

Leta gave the hidden Dark Lord a wry smile, “How do you think Newt recognized you in New York? Lestranges always see things as they truly are- which I taught Newt to do.” 

‘That,’ the German thought ‘is fascinating.’ And it explained a bit about why the Lestranges were, well, strange. Seeing the truth long enough was liable to make someone go mad.

“Rosier will be contacting you about that.” 

Ms. Lestrange gave a quiet hum in response, both of them watching as Theseus pressed a kiss to Newt’s forehead. There had been a small pause in signings and Theseus took advantage of the lull to conjure what looked like pumpkin juice for Newt. 

While Gellert had no siblings itself, he thought how Theseus acted was strange. Albus hadn’t interacted with his brother or sister like that. He’d treated Aberforth with restrained contempt and Ariana with forced softness. 

Theseus treated Newt like a child, like Newt was impossible of taking care of himself but Gellert could not sense any ill-will. It seemed like the elder Scamander truly loved caring for Newt, well as much as Newt would let him. 

Actually, based off what he saw, if Theseus was as over protective as he wanted, regardless of what Newt wanted, Gellert and Albus never would have been able to trick him into coming to the flat in Paris.

“If you don’t mind me saying, Mr. Bagshot, that’s an interesting ring you’ve got there.” Gellert hadn’t noticed he’d begun turning the ring at some point during his thoughts. Since finishing the charms on it, Gellert hadn’t once removed his. Since Newt literally couldn’t take his off, Gellert thought it was only fair he didn’t take his off, either. 

(Albus hated it but took his off when he returned to Hogwarts, though how much longer Albus would continue to teach was questionable. Someone would eventually realize Albus was leaving often. 

Though, when Albus did leave it gave Gellert the excuse to put something else on Albus which usually yielded fun results.)

“Am I to expect a happy announcement soon?” 

If Theseus wasn’t within 10 feet of him and Albus wouldn’t glare at him- which really could be insufferable, Gellert would have made some comment about getting Newt in a dress. 

Instead, the Dark Lord tried to brush past it with a laugh,

“Doubtful, we haven’t even gotten Newton into our bed yet. Getting him to agree to marriage is not yet on the horizon.” 

“Don’t be so sure- Newt can be very affectionate if he’s in the mood” quietly under her breath she added “especially when he’s zozzled.” 

Well, wasn’t that interesting? 

Already, he could hear Albus’ admonishing him “We can’t get him drunk, we’ve taken away enough of his consent and blah blah blah.” Really, Albus was brilliant but he could be very frustrating sometimes. 

‘Perhaps next time Albus went to Hogwarts,’ Gellert began to think before deciding against it. He liked teasing Albus but actually making him mad was always hell. Albus knew the one thing that drove him mad: the silent treatment. Gellert had spent nearly thirty years without Albus and he refused to go another day without the Brit. 

Rather, another day without Albus and Newt. They were everything to him, they pushed him forward, inspired him. 

When he’d been imprisoned in MACUSA, Gellert had been unable to do a single thing. He’d been tied down, unable to move even his finger- a ward around him so even flies couldn’t get within 2 feet within him. In order to deal with the constant boredom, he’d sunk into a deep meditative state. That was where he experienced a number of visions, including the one that had pushed him to visit Albus at Hogwarts. 

The visions he’d seen of Newton and Albus had sustained him enough to get through his imprisonment. 

The Dark Lord couldn’t admit it- or rather, he didn’t want to- but Gellert wasn’t sure he’d survive the heartbreak if he’d lost Newt or Albus.

Loosing Albus the first time had been awful enough. 

 

-

 

The moment Ariana fell to the ground, Gellert knew he’d lost Albus. He’d been so angry, so frustrated that he and Albus couldn’t just leave Godric’s Hallow. 

He shouldn’t have attacked Aberforth, he should have pushed Ariana out of the room before he attacked Aberforth. 

Immediately after, he’d left Albus only to return a day after the Funeral. When Albus had told him to leave, had slammed the door in his face, Gellert had apparated to the coldest place he could. 

Even at the height of summer, the cold wind atop Scotland’s mountain tops bit through Gellert’s thin black clothes. 

He fell to his knees, clawing at his scalp as he tried to stop himself from crying. How could he have messed up so royally? How would he have lost the only person who understood him, who truly believed in him?

The German didn’t know how long he knelt there in the cold, long enough that he stopped being able to feel his fingers and that his tears had frozen to his face. 

He should stay here, dead and frozen as a testament to his failure. 

His despair was tempting to wallow in, to let it overwhelm him like the desire to close his eyes and sleep. 

If only he could get Albus back, to prove to him that he’d never let anyone suffer like Ariana again. 

Well, why not? Why not follow through with their plans alone, gather the hallows and prove to Albus that he would fix their world? 

Then, that’s exactly what he would do. Slowly getting to his feet, he forced the cold to fuel his determination. For his rage and pain to energize him. 

He’d make the world bow, he’d become a master of death and when he was ready, he’d return to Albus. And by then he’d have the power to ensure no other child ever became an obscurial again. 

 

-

 

Needless to say, that wasn’t what happened. Getting the Elder wand had been easy compared to getting the other two. 

And he’d planned to use Credence, was it any different from if he’d used Ariana? The thought of using Ariana in such a way had his stomach doing flips.

“Are you alright, love?” At some point during his musings, Lestrange had wondered off- only to be replaced by Albus. 

“Of course,” he lied easily, silently hoping Albus wouldn’t dig further. 

The Gryffindor eyed him, a specific twinkle in those damned blue eyes of his. He knew Gellert was lying but a sigh keyed Gellert in to knowing he wouldn’t ask about it again, at least not here. 

Wrapping an arm around Albus’ waist, they both watched as Newt finished signing the last book as the owners started to usher people out. It had already been a few hours since he’d started signing and both Albus and Gellert could tell Newt was reaching his social limit. 

“Well, Mr. Scamander- I have to admit when you first came to me about writing a bestiary, I wasn’t certain but clearly you knew exactly what the Wizarding World wanted at the moment.” 

Newton’s publisher, Mr. Worme, said, clapping Newt on the back, looking like a proud father. 

The Magizoologist looked affronted at the suggestion that he’d written the book for capital gain, which made Gellert snicker. Theseus and Albus, on the other hand, looked ready to step in, if need be. 

“I wrote my book to educate, Mr. Worme.”

The Publisher laughed, patting Newt on the back before going to discuss payment with the Bookstore owners and whatever else.

Newt’s eyes followed the older man, looking a bit confused. 

“Don’t worry about it, little one.” The elder Scamander murmured smiling as he kissed Newt’s forehead again before going over to Worme- probably to make sure they weren’t planning to screw Newt out of his rightfully earned money. 

The Magizoologist watched them, seemingly unaware that Albus and Gellert watched him. The redhead rubbed at his eyes, smearing a bit of ink on his face. 

“I think it’s time to take our little Salamander home.” 

If Newt noticed Theseus’ glare as the three of them said goodbye, he didn’t say anything. Leta gave “Anton” a knowing smile as she wished them goodbye. 

By the time they had used their Portkey to get back, Newt’s gait had wobbled as if he were a bit drunk. 

“You look like a fawn, Newton” Gellert teased as he led Newt upstairs. 

In response, the redhead yawned, waving off the German. 

“‘m fine, I- I need to, have to check my creatures.” 

“And then bed.” Albus murmured, pulling off Newt’s coat and taking Gellert’s. 

“And then bed.” Newt agreed. 

The older two gave Newt about an hour to go through his case before opening it and checking inside. Usually, they tried to give Newt his space and didn’t go in his case without his permission. 

Except in situations like this.

Opening it, Albus saw Newt curled up near the ladder entrance. It looked like Newt probably sat down for a moment after feeding his creatures (after judging by the fresh blood staining his shirt). 

Resting in his arms was the egg he’d been carrying around, though Gellert couldn’t say exactly what kind of egg it was. He just hoped it was a dragon’s egg. 

Albus took the egg while Gellert easily picked up their thin paramour. 

“Al?” 

“Hmm?” The other brit’s attention was only half on Gellert as they exited the case. He was studying the egg with an odd kind of interest. 

“I think I love Newton.” 

That had Albus laughing, though he tried to stop and kissed Gellert with a grin, 

“That’s good, otherwise going to this much expense for someone you only want to have sex with would be a little too much, hmm?”

The German rolled his eyes, casting a spell to clean Newt’s shirt and changed him into more sleep appropriate clothes. Wouldn’t want his new suit to get ruined, after all. 

With surprising reluctance, Albus placed the egg back with Newt who groaned and woke up, a bit confused for a moment for how he’d gotten from his case to his bed. 

Taking both of the other man’s hands in his, Newt sleepily kissed both and thanked them for letting Newt go to the party. And for being so kind to Theseus and whatever else was lost to sleep as Newt slumbered away. 

“Gellert?” Albus murmured, looking at Newt and biting his lip. 

“Hmm?” 

“I think I have the same problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is the kinda thing I expect for this part of the series? Like long chapters exploring the growth of their relationships and the things they go through together. Note- I haven't seen the Crimes of Grindelwald YET (this fridayyyy 11/16<333) but I'm sure it'll inspire new and different fics so I won't say when the next part is coming though I have an idea of what it'll be. Do you guys like this format? Or should I break up the chapter into shorter chapters?   
> According to Google, "zozzled" is a 20's term for being drunk -shrug- no idea if its legit.  
> Also some of it has been inspired by my actual life, so that's fun.   
> (I'd also like to point out that it's another FB fic that has the word count more then double with a single update. This is a fun habit.)  
> (I referenced some other FB fanfics in this- anyone notice them?)


	3. Rise of the Phoenix Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's getting cabin fever and the usually optimistic "Worrying means you suffer twice" magizoologist is finding it harder to follow that motto. His would-be boyfriends are struggling, too. The answer seems simple enough to Newt but, well, Gellert is kind of a possessive shit. 
> 
> AUTHOR WARNING: Mentions of self-harm and suicidal behavior.

In the days following the release of Newt’s book, the young Magizoologist had begun receiving letters and letters from a myriad of people. There were some from admirers of the field congratulating him, some were job offers from all around the world both in the public and private sector, a handful of death threats, and so very many from interested witches and wizards who wanted to become magizoologists. 

The death threats had been given to his dung beetles who gratefully accepted it into their mounds and Newt just happened to forget to tell Gellert and Albus about it. 

People would assume Gellert was the more possessive one, and while he was definitely possessive, Albus had a monster inside him. 

Those blue eyes that Newt had found himself getting caught in more than once while still in school could become a raging inferno in an instant if he thought Newt was in trouble. 

It happened less often with Gellert, Newt just assumed it was because Albus trusted Gellert to get out of whatever situation he found himself in. Whereas Newt, apparently, couldn’t take care of himself. 

Newt had also received a number of requests for help concerning creatures all around the world. Beforehand, his contacts, both creature and person alike notified him when trouble was abound. Trafficked beasts, part schemes, etc. Newt kept his ear close to the ground.

Now it seemed he’d gained a wider circle of contacts, at least to a degree. There was no telling if someone was sending him a letter to trick him or do it as a prank. Though, the redhead was fairly proficient in spotting which letters weren’t genuine. 

He organized them in levels of urgency- sure they were all urgent but a Fwooper with a dietary issue is slightly less pressing then a forcibly mated Unicorn whose babies were being sold for parts. 

So far, he’d been informed of the Unicorn breeding ring, the release of several occamies into their non-native habitat (Florida, apparently?), a fussy Chinese fireball wreaking havoc near the Korean Peninsula, an illegal exotic beasts zoo and the fwooper. 

The Magizoologist sighed, his head dropping onto his hands. He was currently in the room Gellert and Albus had gifted him with. Gifted was a strong word, though. It was nothing more than a gilded cage, though a cage nonetheless. 

A small chirping sound in his ear caught Newt’s attention, Pickett was at his side on his arm pulling at his hair. 

“I know, Pick but they get so needy when I ask to leave.” It was a difficult situation, and extremely awkward to say the least. Newt couldn’t leave the house without Gellert, Albus or a pre-approved grouping of guards. It was utterly ridiculous, leaving Newt feeling more frustrated then usual. He could feel it bubbling under the surface, close to boiling over.

Newt wasn’t usually an angry person, he let go of his anger. But being cooped up in this house and only let out for short excursions was burning away his patience. In the last several years, the Magizoologist hadn’t spent more than a few weeks in one place. He felt caged, like an animal. A pretty pet whom Albus and Gellert were just humoring when they let him out. 

Of course, that wasn’t how either of them saw Newt but staying inside day after day was driving him mad- in both meanings of the word. 

He was used to breathing in fresh air, going wherever the wind led him. He enjoyed his freedom, and no longer having access to it because of two men who claimed to love him was just too much. 

Newt felt corned, caged- something that, in the past, never ended well. He’d dealt with it during school by visiting the Forbidden Forest, meeting with the centaurs and playing with the baby thestrals and unicorns. Now, Newt didn’t even have that as an outlet. 

The worst part was that Newt knew his animals were picking up on his frustration. Beasts, magical creatures especially, were intuitive. They knew Newt wasn’t doing well and their health was beginning to be affected by it. 

Which did nothing but increase Newt’s ire. 

The Hufflepuff’s blue eyes caught the shine of his ring, the one he’d never been able to get off. 

And his Niffler had tried many times. 

Checking once more on the phoenix egg that it was warm and steady- the little one would be hatching soon. A baby phoenix, a truly newborn phoenix- the experience of caring for the egg and later on the baby had been something that kept Newt calm. 

Or rather, positive?

Closing his case behind him, Newt slips the lock closed. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if one of his creatures got loose. Newt constantly feared one of his creatures getting out of the flat with the Magizoologist being unable to go save them. 

If that happened, Newt would cut off his own finger before he let harm come to one of his creatures. 

-

It went about as well as Newt expected it to. 

“You’re being unreasonable Newton,” Gellert said standing before Newt with a frown on his face. It matched the one on Newt’s who was standing as well. 

Albus stood nearly between them, a distressed look on his face. 

“Newt- it’s not that we don’t trust you-“

“We don’t,” the look Albus gave Gellert was exasperation and venom. 

“I’m 30! I’m not a child! I-if you two actually want to be in a r-relationship with me you can’t hold me prisoner!”

Albus shrunk back a bit when Gellert’s face took on a decidedly cool look. It wasn’t all that different from the quiet rage when Newt revealed him to MACUSA. The Magizoologist didn’t back down however. 

“Apparently the state of things hasn’t been made clear to you, mein Täubchen-“ 

The scenario going before Albus was all too familiar, two of his loved ones arguing in a closed environment. Hell, Gellert was even there again. Before things could escalate, Albus gave a subtle flick of his wand towards Newt. 

“Somnum nox” Before Newt even noticed the spell, the Magizoologist collapsed into the caster’s arms. 

Gellert eyed him over, something calculating in his gaze as he slipped his own wand back into his pocket. 

“I didn’t know what else to do,” the redhead murmured readjusting his grip on Newt. 

“It reminded you of her,” 

Albus took a shuddering breath, his entire body shaking as if the very ghost of his dead sister had swept through him. 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t look in my head, Gel.” This made Gellert give the other a small smile, the anger from before completely gone. 

Leaning over, the blonde pressed a kiss to his long-time partner’s forehead. 

“I’ve never had to look in your head to know what you’re thinking, darling.”

Together they brought Newt back up to his room. Newt in Albus’ arms and Gellert carrying Newt’s beloved case. 

After laying Newt down atop the bed, Albus and Gellert took a seat on either side of the bed. The British wizard sighed, rubbing at his temples as if troubled by a headache. 

“When you saw the future, did you see him being our prisoner?” 

Gellert bit his lip, a flash of vulnerability on his face that he wouldn’t let anyone but Albus or Newt see. The German shook his head just barely more than a tilt. 

“Not at all, but we also weren’t in Paris.”

Albus sighed again, “He would hate Nurmengard. If we took him there after this, he’d truly think we don’t trust him.” 

“We don’t, though-“

The glare Albus sent Gellert’s way would have made lesser wizards and witches quake in their boots. For the Dark Lord, he just felt partially uncomfortable, for a number of reasons. 

“Gellert we can’t just keep him under lock and key-“

“We haven’t! He’s had his little field trips like you suggested!”

The redhead sighed then shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I’ll- I’ll think of something.” 

The seer watched Albus caress Newt’s curls for a moment, leveling a look at Gellert before leaving the room. Gellert couldn’t say what it was but he had an awful feeling. 

Albus wasn’t okay- far from it. 

In the upcoming days, he’d have to keep a closer eye on the Gryffindor. 

Newton would just have to be content with his gilded cage for a while longer. 

 

Newt wouldn’t describe what he was doing as pouting. He was trying to remain productive as he could be from the Paris Flat. He sent out letters, put people into contact with one another, all the while feeling moments away from throwing himself out a window. 

His very skin seemed to itch with agitation, finding himself almost apparating away to just anywhere that wasn’t here. 

The wards around the flat were much too strong for a wizard of Newt’s level to break. He felt caged, and as a result his mood had taken quite a turn. He was short with both Albus and Gellert, not feeling that much guilt for it, either. He was able to remain calm with his beasts, after all it wasn’t their fault- or with the house elves around the flat. 

Just the other witches and wizards who allowed this happened to him received Newt’s unusual ire. 

He’d considered writing to Theseus, who without a doubt would come to save him but that would just result in Theseus getting hurt. 

He was stuck here and after he woke up from being charmed to sleep, Newt’s annoyance was full-on anger. Thus leading to the shortness to other witches and wizards, and completely ignoring Albus and Gellert. 

They tried coming in together and separately but either way Newt didn’t talk to them. He hadn’t enjoyed making the men suffer but he didn’t much enjoy being stuck in here, either. 

They had to learn to trust him, otherwise Newt might lose it. 

He hadn’t expected someone else to lose it first. 

-

Sometime in the mid-afternoon, Newt woke up to a sharp scratching from the inside of his case. Getting to his feet, the Magizoologist stumbled over to his case- opening it ready to gently reprimand whatever it was to go back down.

Except it was Dougal, who bolted past him and to the door. He scratched at it, gesturing to Newt to come open the door. Now, Newt knew his creatures, he knew their behavior quite well. 

He knew Dougal had seen something and was trying to get Newt to stop it. 

Opening the door, he followed the Demiguise down the hall to the loo. The bathroom was well constructed, magically expanded to include a huge bathtub (which could probably fit at least 3 people). 

Newt knocked on the door, unsure of why he suddenly had such a bad feeling weighing down his chest. A quick tug on his trousers made Newt follow where the Demiguise gestured. 

There, sliding under the bathroom door onto the dirt-brown wooden floor and staining it was the unmistakable shine and consistency of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updates and then only posts the first half. IDK I just felt like this was a good place to stop? So to speak lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah. Hi -waves- This part is gonna be actually multiple chapters because I want to explore Newt, Albus, and Gellert's relationship growth. The first two parts are individual stories in the same universe as this one. This work is right after the second in timeline terms and will be longer. I want to explore their growing relationships.
> 
> Also, if that summary sounds uhhh negative, I apologize. Unless I outright state otherwise, everything I write will have a happy ending. 
> 
> Also, if there's any scenario you really want to see please let me know. Your comments give me life<333


End file.
